Typical Moments
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Misaki has already fitted in to the typical life and antics of the Rachester family.


Title: Typical Moments

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Misaki's best friends Sakura and Shizuko together with Kanou and Yukimura remained for a while after the party they threw for Usui's birthday, wanted to know how their Kaichou fits in with the noble family and wanted to have some close observation, especially Sakura who likes to know more about her best friend.

Starting with her morning, Usui who woke up with her, since both sleeps together. Waking up and getting ready.

Usui dressed in his favorite gym shorts and shirt, while Misaki already in her dress, they headed down the dining hall where the family is having breakfast, she took her seat after Usui pulled a chair for her and took their seat, Usui only have some orange because he and his brother who's home is going out to have their cardio work out, in short running on the streets of their territory.

After he finished, he gave Misaki a kiss and went out with his brother who's sporting his muscle shirt and gym shorts, his under armor JET MID all black shoes with white soles, "Are you not joining us?" asked by Usui to his older brother.

"No thank you… I'm already in my suits" replied Gerard sipping his tea, Scott snorted at his brother trying to avoid work out.

"I can't believe we made him" told Yuu looking at his six foot five son with bulky and solid body mass like a heavyweight kick boxer.

"I can't believe he came out of me" Patricia then told and the old man almost choked from his breakfast.

* * *

"More sweets dear?" Patricia offered Yukimura who looked like a cute baby being spoiled, they joined Misaki, Patricia and Liza for tea, while they are waiting for Lydia and Siluca to join them.

Moments later Usui came bounding all sweaty and panting, Misaki sighed and started wiping him with the towel the footman handed her.

Scott followed without any shirt yet they can clearly see his shorts all wet from his sweat, "Goodness, baby boy!" his mother fussed over him, wipe those!" she then started to wipe him like a baby, "Rest then take a bath" she wanted to bite him like she's having her chibby baby boy, the extreme urge to squeeze and bite him is still there.

Meanwhile Usui pulled Misaki from their friends to help him bathe, "If you ask me if I'm expecting grandchildren? Yes I am" Liza wheezed at the comment.

* * *

When lunch time came, after Misaki and Usui attended some charity work for his grandfather, Sakura and the others had fun with the children who Misaki is always tending whenever she is home in England and now they are home, they found Scott, he's in the kitchen whipping up his own food, two plates of his food which diet he follow, still wearing a muscle shirt with a print "English Sash quash" Usui had to snort, his shorts is a jersey shorts and he's wearing his Under Armor men's UA Ignite III slides sandal, shoulder hunch and trying to reach down the low stove he's cooking with.

Heading to the parlor to rest before they get called for a meal, "How many times does he eat a day?" Kanou asked.

"Five" Misaki and Usui plainly replied and Kanou nodded.

"My father also…" he pointed.

After being called, for the meal, the food which is not yet being served the old Duke asked Misaki and Usui's friends if they are enjoying their stay, and Sakura the overly excited teen pointed she loved how Misaki's work with the children and all the charities that the family puts up.

The old man chuckled and called his butler that he will not attend his work for the afternoon since he wanted to spend time with his grandsons at the lake with his family, he wanted to formally welcome Usui and Misaki's friends to their family.

* * *

And true to it he did spend his afternoon with his family, Yuu pulled out the grill and made some grilled seafood and meat with the help of his son Usui.

They were joined by Edgar, Lydia, Leon, Esther, Theo, Siluca, Alexis and Marrine, sitting on one of the benches offered by Scott's cabin.

Funny how Gerard struggled to push the boat to the lake so he and Liza can boat around like they would usually do, "Scott!" called by the eldest sibling and everyone turned their heads to the eldest, Scott complied putting down his stake and went on to turn the boat and placed it safely on the water, Gerard patted his little brother who had been very cooperative for a while with him.

The old Duke who's fishing to his favorite spot laughed turning to his eldest grandson when his fishing pole got snagged from his hold after a fish pulled in, Scott who threw his net ball cap with his father's new logo for his company that he had put up for outdoor apparel and took off his slippers he jumped on the water and chased the pole where it came, moments later he went out and held the pole still pulling and fighting the fish.

Giving up he pulled the line himself and found the fish, he pulled the head out the water and carried it from its mouth and took the pole to his grandfather.

"Who wants Pike?" the old Duke asked as the others laughed, Yuu took it and grilled the fish as well, until Usui looked at Theo and got a bright idea.

Usui picked up Misaki bridal style which she squeaked a bit, the same thing happened to Siluca when Theo picked her up, "Put me down!" demanded Misaki.

"As you wish my lady~" replied by Usui with a silly grin until he threw her to the water, her dress is now drenched and Usui jumped in to join her, Theo did the same to Siluca and he also jumped in.

"I remember the time those boys used to play in the lake, I built tire swing right there" the old Duke pointed at the tree at the edge.

Misaki and Usui were followed by the other couples when Yuu was about to get Patricia, "You used to sleep in the shack, do you wan to sleep there?" with that Yuu shook his head and went back to grilling, the old man laughed heartedly.

Poor Yuki and Kanou there were picked up by Scott and threw in the water, together with the two girls.

* * *

When Usui and Misaki went back to Japan with their friends, they went back to their normal lives like she and Usui are not deligates of the Rachester Family, while Sakura gained followers to her social media after posting Scott's and the other's picture.

Instantly the picture of Scott with them gained him fans and those fans started to search who he is only to find he is a young service man in England and a member of the Rachester family, and Sakura's boyfriend who is now insecure after seeing the physic and face of the boy, the great Kuga Sakurai felt jealous and threatened and ended up pointing, "At least I can sing" which triggered that the English boy retaliated.

In his military combat uniform and his green beret in place showing his rank in front of his shirt sliding to the lapel of his buttons, his brother Gerard recorded him sing which signified as his acceptance to the Visual Kei singer that he will not back down since Rachesters are known to their pride.

Singing the song hula hoop he's also dancing to the steps of the song where he use his pelvis to do a hula hoop dance and he seemed to be nailing it.

 _And gravity defied_

 _I can't believe my eyes_

 _That thing can bring the tides, hey_

 _And round and round clockwise_

 _Like a merry-go-ride_

 _I wanna go all night, yes_

 _The way you move your hips_

 _And lick your lips_

 _The way you dip_

 _You got me up so high, yeah (hey-ey)_

 _And girl you got that body_

 _With them curves like a Bugatti_

 _I just wanna drive, oh_

 _And girl you know_

 _Round and round your loving winds me up_

 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_

 _Round and round your loving winds me up_

 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_

 _Round and round your loving winds me up_

 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_

 _Round and round your loving winds me up_

 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_

Usui on the other hand laughed after seeing his brother shaved his goatie and looked younger than he used to with his beard, now he looked more his age, "This is another typical day for us actually" he shrugged.

"Say, Gerard posted his own singing video, do you think you can join them with their Mr. steal your girl streak?" she teased in giggles.

"Why of course, my lady, what song do you want me to sing?" she shrugged.

"Your choice" she told and he started to scroll on his iPad and found the perfect song, instrumental but it will do for his song.

 _When I need motivation_

 _My one solution is my queen_

 _'Cause she stays strong_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _She is always in my corner_

 _Right there when I want her_

 _All these other girls are tempting_

 _But I'm empty when you're gone_

 _And they say_

He pulled her close and kissed her while pulling his phone to a selfie video.

 _Do you need me?_

 _Do you think I'm pretty?_

 _Do I make you feel like cheating?_

 _I'm like no, not really 'cause_

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_

 _She is always right there when I need her_

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_

 _She is always right there when I need her_

He turned and winked at her, and kissed her cheek.

 _She walks like a model_

 _She grants my wishes_

 _Like a genie in a bottle_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _'Cause I'm the wizard of love_

 _And I got the magic wand_

 _All these other girls are tempting_

 _But I'm empty when you're gone_

 _And they say_

 _Do you need me?_

 _Do you think I'm pretty?_

 _Do I make you feel like cheating?_

 _I'm like no, not really 'cause_

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_

 _She is always right there when I need her_

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_

 _She is always right there when I need her_

 _She gives me love and affection_

 _Baby, did I mention_

 _You're the only girl for me_

 _No, I don't need a next one_

 _Mama loves you too_

 _She thinks I made the right selection_

 _Now all that's left to do_

 _Is just for me to pop the question_

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_

 _She is always right there when I need her_

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_

 _She is always right there when I need her_

Uploading the clip they laughed and she snuggled close to him, "You and your brothers' shenanigans" shaking her head in amusement. But little did they know poor Kuga is still insecure at the boy who's four years junior than him because of that hit video Gerard uploaded.

~END~


End file.
